<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginger by SunflowerSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470264">Ginger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme'>SunflowerSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher (Books) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Figging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Light BDSM, Prompted Work, Seasonal Affective Disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to summarize this. Some anon wanted Geralt to shove ginger up people's butts because that's apparently a thing???</p><p>Also I made it sad because it's me, and what did you expect really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher (Books) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Kinkmeme Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I lost the prompt, RIP me, but someone wanted figging. I had to google what that is so…. Have fun ya’ll. RIP my search history.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dandelion was in one of his creative funks.</p><p class="p1">Again.</p><p class="p1">Ordinarily it was something Geralt would leave him to work himself out of - it happened often enough - but this time was different. He’d stopped eating.</p><p class="p1">Geralt stomped through the market. He’d left Dandelion at his house, then gone to see if he could find anything that might tempt him to eat a bit. A treat, one of his favorite foods. Anything.</p><p class="p1">He found a seller who sold some of the sweet buns Dandelion loved so much, covered with honey and candied nuts - Geralt couldn’t stand them, they were sticky, and made a mess which Dandelion enjoyed wiping on Geralt’s face. But he grit his teeth and bought them.</p><p class="p1">The next stall over, his eyes landed on something else entirely.</p><p class="p1"><em>Ginger</em>.</p><p class="p1">He could make ginger tea, Dandelion seemed to like it well enough, and as little as he’d been eating, his stomach was no doubt unhappy. Or…. Geralt cocked his head, debating. There were other uses for ginger, and given Dandelion’s general love of new experiences, it might snap him out of his funk. </p><p class="p1">He purchased the ginger and headed back to the house.</p><p class="p1">Once there he opened the door to the backstairs as quietly as he could, shutting it behind him. He didn’t want Dandelion to hear him, not yet. He sat on the steps and pulled the ginger root from the bag, using his knife to carefully cut and shape it.</p><p class="p1">Once he was happy, he headed up the stairs.</p><p class="p1">“Dandelion?” Geralt called, stepping into the house. He set the food on the table, filled a glass with water, and dropped the ginger into it. Then he put a pot over the fire, to use the spare ginger to make tea. “Dandelion, where are you?”</p><p class="p1">“Here.”</p><p class="p1">He wandered through to the bard’s living room. Ordinarily, the windows would be open wide to allow in light, but at the moment, Dandelion had drawn the curtains, curled in a miserable puddle on the couch, his lute forgotten beside him.</p><p class="p1">“I brought food.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not hungry.”</p><p class="p1">Geralt closed his eyes. “You said that <em>yesterday</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“I had a bit of porridge for breakfast.”</p><p class="p1">“Three bites.” Geralt had practically forced it on him, threatening him with a whipping if he didn’t accept. It was times like that when he wished Kaer Morhen had taught him more about emotions and less about violence. </p><p class="p1">“It was enough.”</p><p class="p1">“No, it wasn’t.”</p><p class="p1">Geralt crouched in front of him, studying his friend’s face with a frown. Dandelion turned away and closed his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Remember last summer? When I overdosed on the potions? You said I would feel better if I ate.”</p><p class="p1">“And then you threw up,” grumbled Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">“But I felt better.”</p><p class="p1">The bard said nothing, still looking off into the corner of the room.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to eat,” said Geralt. “And I’d like you to sit with me.”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion sighed, “I suppose you’re going to threaten me with another whipping?”</p><p class="p1">Geralt shook his head. “No. But I brought you a treat. I thought you might enjoy some sweet buns.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not hungry,” said Dandelion with a sigh. “But if it makes you happy, I’ll come.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ll sit with me?” he asked, cocking his head.</p><p class="p1">“If you insist.” The bard shrugged.</p><p class="p1">“You promise?”</p><p class="p1">“If it means so much to you.”</p><p class="p1">“Say it.”</p><p class="p1">“I promise.” Dandelion pushed himself up slowly, dragging a shawl with him. He followed behind Geralt, his feet dragging over the floor.</p><p class="p1">Once in the kitchen, Geralt pushed Dandelion over the table with no preamble.</p><p class="p1">“I thought you weren’t going to whip me,” grumbled Dandelion. He sounded tired, more than anything, and certainly wouldn’t stop Geralt if he tried. But the Witcher suspected that wouldn’t work.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not going to.” He carefully pulled Dandelion’s pants down, rubbing his bottom gently.</p><p class="p1">The bard sighed. “Oh all right,” he said, “I won’t say not to this.” Clearly, he thought he knew what was coming. The night before Geralt had tried to tempt him out of his melancholia by fingering him until he’d cried.</p><p class="p1">It hadn’t worked, but Dandelion had perked up a bit afterwards.</p><p class="p1">That was why he thought the ginger might work.</p><p class="p1">For a moment he rubbed Dandelion’s back, letting the bard relax under his touch. Then he picked up the jar of water, fished out the ginger root, and carefully pressed it inside. It was slick enough to enter without needing any extra oil.</p><p class="p1">The bard jumped slightly, distractedly asking, “Geralt?”</p><p class="p1">Geralt said nothing, helping Dandelion to pull, patting his backside, and guiding him to sit in his chair.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion blinked at him.“Geralt?”</p><p class="p1">He still said nothing. He brought over the tea he’d made, and poured a cup for Dandelion. The bard didn’t touch it, nor did he touch any of bread and cheese the Witcher put on the table.</p><p class="p1">But he seemed somewhat alert, watching Geralt suspiciously. Clearly wondering why Geralt had shoved something up his butt. </p><p class="p1">Then he yelped.</p><p class="p1">Geralt couldn’t help but snort at the startled look on Dandelion’s face as he wriggled about on his chair. Apparently the ginger had finally set in. When the bard tried to stand up, Geralt gently pushed on his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">“You promised to sit with me,” he reminded him, sitting in the chair beside him.</p><p class="p1">“Geralt what did you do to me?”</p><p class="p1">“Ginger,” he said, placing one of the honey coated buns he’d bought in front of Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">“I can smell the tea, Geralt,” he said, motioning to the cups in front of them. “I- I’m wondering what you did to my ass.” His shoulders were tense, Geralt could imagine he must have clenched around the ginger, which explained why he was so uncomfortable. </p><p class="p1">“Ginger causes a burning sensation,” Geralt explained, tearing himself a piece of bread. “Particularly when inserted.”</p><p class="p1">“Where in all the hells did you learn this?” demanded Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">“Kaer Morhen,” he said with a shrug.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion gaped.</p><p class="p1">“We would train with it,” said Geralt. “Practice keeping our minds off things, no matter how strange or uncomfortable.” </p><p class="p1">“I- I really don’t like it,” muttered the bard sullenly. Geralt paused a beat, waited to see if he would ask for it to be removed. But he only shifted on his chair.</p><p class="p1">“It teaches you something else as well.” Geralt took a bite out of his bread, chewing slowly and watching Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">“Not to trust Witchers who bend you over tables?” guessed Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">Geralt chuckled. “Well, I suppose that as well. You’re tense-”</p><p class="p1">“Of course I’m tense, my arse is on fire!” There was his Dandelion, fire glinting in his eyes. </p><p class="p1">“The more you clench, the more uncomfortable the sensation will be. Force yourself to relax.”</p><p class="p1">“I- I’m not certain I can.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you can.” Geralt took another bite. “Have a bit of food,” he said. “Focus on that instead of your ass.”</p><p class="p1">It worked. Dandelion took a gulp of the tea he’d been offered, then slowly picked up the bun and took a small bite. He didn’t even seem to have realized he’d done it, too focused on wigging in his chair.</p><p class="p1">“Are you relaxing?”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion shook his head. “I- I can’t Geralt.”</p><p class="p1">Geralt pushed his chair out from the table and stood. Dandelion stood quickly, clearly thinking he was about to be released from his torment. Instead, Geralt guided him back to the couch, taking the bun and tea with them. Dandelion’s legs shook as he walked, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p class="p1">He sat down and pulled Dandelion to straddle his lap. “Geralt, I don’t like this….”</p><p class="p1">“Say the word and I’ll take it out.” There was a pause as the poet deliberated.</p><p class="p1">“Tea,” mumbled Dandelion instead, reaching for his cup. Geralt helped him to drink, then put it aside.</p><p class="p1">“It’s getting worse.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re not relaxing,” Geralt reminded him. He set the tea aside, then began to rub his hands down the poet’s back, slipping under the shawl he wore to rub through his thin shirt. Dandelion grit his teeth, ducking his head to lean against Geralt’s shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“What’s got you so uptight, Dandelion?” Geralt asked, pressing his fingers into Dandelion’s shoulder blades. “It’s not a woman, you’d’ve told me if it were.”</p><p class="p1">“I- I can’t think of an ending for my latest ballad,” panted the bard. “I’m meant to present it tomorrow and I- oh it’s not done and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p class="p1">“Present a different ballad. You’ve not published all of them and you never work well under pressure.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh. I suppose I could do that. I hadn’t thought of that Geralt.”</p><p class="p1">“What else?” Geralt clasped Dandelion’s rear, slowly pulling his ass cheeks apart to ease the burn.</p><p class="p1">“One of my friends at Oxenfurt theorized that happiness is directly related to sunlight. It- it seems there are some people who simply don’t do well in the winter. He believes I may be one of them.”</p><p class="p1">“Could be,” said Geralt with a shrug. It wasn’t his area of expertise, after all. He pressed the bard’s ass cheeks together, causing him to gasp. He lurched forward slightly, bumping his forehead against Geralt’s.</p><p class="p1">Sweat beaded on Dandelion’s face. “Geralt- ah, if I eat that bun will you take this out?”</p><p class="p1">“And drink the tea.”</p><p class="p1">He helped Dandelion to sit beside him, then held the bun out to him. The bard ate slowly, as though conscious of upsetting his empty stomach. He licked his lips once he’d finished, then licked his fingers clean.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion’s hands shook slightly. “I want it out now,” he said. “I- I’ll drink the tea in a moment, Geralt but I-”</p><p class="p1">Geralt didn’t need to be told twice. He helped Dandelion to stand and bend over, then pushed his pants down, exposing his ass. The ginger was still in place, just barely visible between pale cheeks, and Geralt grabbed it and carefully eased it out.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion jerked his pants up and sat down with a whimper. “It still hurts.”</p><p class="p1">“It will for a few minutes,” said Geralt. “Drink your tea.”</p><p class="p1">The bard groaned and accepted the cup with a sigh. “Geralt,” he said quietly. “I- I appreciate your concern.”</p><p class="p1">“Will you eat more?”</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps in a few minutes.” Dandelion looked thoughtful, cocking his head. "If I do... will you reward me?"</p><p class="p1">Geralt laughed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>